


绝色

by coldvoice



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Trafalgar D. Water Law, M/M, Masturbation, Top Monkey D. Luffy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldvoice/pseuds/coldvoice
Summary: 久别重逢前的masturbation。
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 12





	绝色

原作：One Piece海贼王  
CP：特拉法尔加·D·瓦铁尔·罗/蒙奇·D·路飞  
分级：NC-17  
预警：masturbation  
声明：他们属于彼此，且与我无关  
Summary：久别重逢前。

船停驻在港湾，船长室没有开灯，午后风暴潮乍起，浓重云色卷裹着风妥帖地叩打船壁，罗半阖着眼，馥郁情欲从梦里漫卷出来，床上毛绒厚毡搔出刺痒，他把头埋进枕头里，布料柔软，遮不住过多的颤音。  
修长的手指已经埋进后穴两节指节，刺青的痕迹和皱褶映靠为主人制造乐趣，他左手动了动，又在交合处倒下更多润滑剂，没有爱人在旁边，他的动作急促许多，晶亮的液体在皮肉上流淌如谷间溪流，无名指也埋进去，他喘了一声，本身已经放松许多的肌肉再度紧绷。  
他的左手放回到上身，罗回想着他年轻情人的习惯，不轻不重地揉捏着乳尖，自己动手固然能掌握力度与部位，却没有情人那种悍然情欲，他想象着是橡胶质感的手指落在他皮肤上，常年战斗的厚茧和饱满肌肉进行摩擦，于是被欲求困扰的想象投影在肉体上，他的少年的吻落在他身上，红瘀与情热一同蒸腾，皮肉被舔咬又吮吻，餐桌上有肉喂饱这只饕餮，而情人的床上他要以身饲虎，幻梦中他看见少年炯炯的黑眼睛。  
风大起来了。  
密闭的室内空气浊热，汗水从后颈凝结又顺着弯起的弧度一路滑下腰窝，罗头晕目眩，情潮一波波拍岸，后穴里三根手指早就不够，他喘息着蜷缩，梦中缺失的触感到现实中也难以弥补，指节在湿滑软热的肠肉里按压着腺体，长长的停留使汹涌而上的快感云雨笼罩，他仰头茫茫然想习惯地伸手挠情人肩背，却扑个空。欲望愈演愈烈，多巴胺在快感里腾生，他为想象中的爱人打开他自己：  
情人的茎物插入，肠壁疯狂绞紧，情人的名字在唇舌间痴缠，水液渐渐被情人的动作从肉穴里带出来，罗瞳孔涣散。  
手指重新进入，肠壁绞紧又放松，蜜红流霞在唇齿间涌动，粘腻的液体从肉体深处渗出，罗喘着气仰头，失神的眼睛看着天花板。  
罗的情人手劲足够大，一只手箍住他腰而另一只手迫使他含住手指，哽咽的声音模糊不清流出，但他又乖顺地一根根舔舐。  
罗含住自己的手指，涎液顺着指缝流到手臂上，淋漓又淫靡地晶亮，他一根根舔舐，就好像情人常常让他做的那样。  
他的恋人吻他，从后颈一路吻到脚踝，红的咬痕紫的手印斑驳像蝴蝶，而后他又回到最上方，继续吻他，他的舌尖湿热软滑，在他耳旁进出的节奏和下身撞击的节奏同步。  
他一手探到身后，本不厚实的身材因为姿势肩胛骨更加突出，薄削的蝴蝶骨展翅欲飞，他更加用力按压那一点，不停歇的快感与只有手指的不足弥漫了腔穴。  
情人的器具在身体中进出如火烫伤了他，恍惚间他只觉得快感积累到极处也是痛苦，他哭叫着爱人名字想要纾解些什么，而他站在快乐的刀锋踱步，无法自控地痉挛。  
任性的情人在床上从来不听话，他一手调教的少年最知道操哪里让他舒服地呻吟出声，操哪里他会攥紧他的手臂高高扬起头，操哪里他的后穴会紧紧包裹他想让他一辈子呆在里头，操哪里他会不自觉睁大眼睛生理泪水流满面颊，操哪里又会让他爽得连哭都哭不出来，操哪里会让他叫喊他的名字，又恼怒又快乐又充满欲望与爱意。  
而他现在只有他自己，没有他的情人。  
“……路飞。”

“特拉仔？”

FIN.  


**Author's Note:**

> 只是想写特辣仔被麦抓包的最后三个字……！  
> 路罗日，我cp贴贴www


End file.
